1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for effect display of an electronic device, and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects may be displayed by using various techniques, such as Virtual Reality (VR), Augmented Reality (AR), and the like. VR is a technique which permits a user to be immersed into a virtual world. AR is a technique for displaying objects by superimposing the objects onto real-word images. When VR is used, the user is immersed in a virtual environment and thus cannot see the user's actual environment, whereas when AR is used, the actual environment is mixed with a virtual object, and thus the user can see the actual environment.